Rich 200
In January 2010, Peel Mailing List member Rich sent a message to the Peel Mailing List outlining the contents of his collection. After some discussion on the list on the subject of picking the tapes up and distributing them to the group, the thread fizzled out and was forgotten. Then in February 2013, Rich, now known as Rich Less on the List, made further contact saying that he still had the tapes if we still wanted them. This time, Peel Mailing List member mr_maudlin (Mark C) kindly arranged to meet Rich to collect the tapes. These were then sent direct to Peel Mailing List member Stuart (Weatherman22 on the Wikia) for digitisation. The collection consists of 155 tapes of unedited shows from 1989-1992, plus another 51 second generation edited tapes these concentrating on 1989. Another 10 tapes contain shows from Gary Crowley, Marc Goodier and some sessions or concerts. Tape, Date pages Wikia pages on this project will follow the style of previous projects. Data on the individual tapes will be accessed on the appropriate tape pages (R001, etc). An overview of the current status and other details of the various tapes will be available at Rich 200 (tapes). Shows in order shared 1. 17 October 1989 (Galaxie 500) R045 2. 20 November 1989 (Jactars) R049 3. 06 December 1989 (John Chibadura & The Tembo Brothers) R054 4. 07 December 1989 (King Fayia) R055 5. 11 December 1989 (Electribe 101) R056 6. 12 December 1989 (Jesus And Mary Chain) R057 7. 18 December 1989 (Family Cat) R059 8. 04 January 1989 (Chills, Sandie Shaw) R001 9. 10 January 1989 (Gore) R001 10. 30 January 1989 (Snuff) R001 11. 31 January 1989 (Carcass, A Witness) R001 R002 12. 06 February 1989 (HDQ) R002 13. 07 February 1989 (Culture, Chills) R002 R003 14. 13 February 1989 (Robert Lloyd) R003 15. 22 August 1988 (Loop), (Ripcord) R003 16. 15 February 1989 (Bob) R004 17. 20 February 1989 (Darling Buds) R004 18. 21 February 1989 (Heresy) R004 R005 19. 22 February 1989 (Fini Tribe) R005 20. 27 February 1989 (Happy Mondays) R005 R006 21. 28 February 1989 (Snuff) R006 R007 22. 06 March 1989 (Sundays) R007 23. 07 March 1989 R007 R008 24. 08 March 1989 (Dub Sex) R008 25. 13 March 1989 (Cud) R008 R009 26. 14 March 1989 (Doom) R009 R010 27. 15 March 1989 (Darling Buds) R010 28. 20 March 1989 (Sonic Youth) R010 R011 29. 22 March 1989 (Live Skull) R011 30. 03 April 1989 (HDQ) R011 R012 31. 04 April 1989 (Bob) R012 32. 05 April 1989 (Inspiral Carpets) R012 33. 06 April 1989 (Edsel Auctioneer) R012 R013 34. 10 April 1989 (Thee Hypnotics) R013 35. 20 April 1989 (Cud) R013 36. 26 April 1989 (Live Skull) R014 37. 12 April 1989 (House Of Love) R014 38. 13 April 1989 (Fini Tribe) R014 R015 39. 17 April 1989 (Hepburns) R015 40. 18 April 1989 (Dub Sex) R015 41. 19 April 1989 (Walking Seeds) R015 R016 42. 25 April 1989 (Doom) R016 43. 11 May 1989 (Inspiral Carpets) R016 44. 27 April 1989 (Heart Throbs) R016 45. 02 May 1989 (Pixies) R016 R017 46. 03 May 1989 (Sonic Youth) R017 47. 04 May 1989 (Four Brothers) R017 48. 08 May 1989 (Zvuki Mu) R017 R018 49. 16 May 1989 (Hepburns) R018 50. 17 May 1989 (Cathal Coughlan & The Fatima Mansions) R018 51. 18 May 1989 (Pooh Sticks) R019 R023 52. 22 May 1989 (Dinosaur Jr.) R019 53. 23 May 1989 (Siddeleys) R025 54. 24 May 1989 (Mudhoney) R020 R025 55. 25 May 1989 (Pleasureheads) R020 R021 56. 30 May 1989 (Lunachicks) R020 57. 31 May 1989 (Thee Hypnotics) R020 R021 58. 01 June 1989 (House Of Love) R021 59. 05 June 1989 (Four Brothers) R021 R022 60. 06 June 1989 (Heart Throbs) R022 61. 07 June 1989 (Soundgarden) R022 62. 12 June 1989 (Walking Seeds) R022 63. 13 June 1989 (Telescopes) R023 64. 14 June 1989 (Zvuki Mu) R024 65. 15 June 1989 (Head Of David) R024 66. 19 June 1989 (No Means No) R025 67. 20 June 1989 (Dinosaur Jr.) R023 68. 21 June 1989 (Siddeleys) R024 R026 69. 22 June 1989 (Pixies) R026 70. 27 June 1989 (Wedding Present) R026 71. 28 June 1989 (Birdland) R027 72. 29 June 1989 (Mudhoney) R027 73. 03 July 1989 (Kiss AMC) R027 74. 04 July 1989 (Pleasureheads) R028 75. 05 July 1989 (Dead Famous People) R028 76. 06 July 1989 (Lunachicks) R028 R029 77. 10 July 1989 (Frank Chickens) R029 78. 12 July 1989 (Soundgarden) R029 79. 13 July 1989 (Band Of Susans) R030 80. 19 July 1989 (Cranes) R030 R031 81. 20 July 1989 (Dinosaur Jr) R031 82. 24 July 1989 (Happy Mondays) R031 83. 26 July 1989 (Cathal Coughlan & The Fatima Mansions) R030 84. 01 August 1989 (Hey Paulette) R031 85. 02 August 1989 (Shamen) R032 86. 03 August 1989 (Birdland) R032 R037 87. 07 August 1989 (Pere Ubu) R032 88. 08 August 1989 (Victim's Family) R032 R019 89. 09 August 1989 (Kiss AMC) R019 R033 90. 10 August 1989 (Dead Famous People) R033 R039 91. 14 August 1989 (Doctor And The Crippens) R034 92. 16 August 1989 (Band Of Susans) R034 R035 93. 17 August 1989 (Pale Saints) R035 R036 94. 21 August 1989 (Mute Drivers) R036 95. 24 August 1989 (Cranes) R036 96. 31 August 1989 (Where's The Beach?) R038 97. 04 September 1989 (Buy Off The Bar) R038 98. 05 September 1989 (Pere Ubu) R038 R043 99. 06 September 1989 (A Guy Called Gerald) R043 99. 07 September 1989 (Shamen) R043 100. 11 September 1989 (Anhrefn) R039 101. 12 September 1989 (Victim's Family) R040 102. 13 September 1989 (Bomb Disneyland) R041 103. 14 September 1989 (Hey Paulette) R042 104. 16 October 1989 (Bomb Disneyland) R044 105. 19 October 1989 (Loudon Wainwright III) R046 106. 14 November 1989 (Tunnel Frenzies) R047 107. 15 November 1989 (Band Of Susans) R048 108. 21 November 1989 (Llwybr Llaethog) R050 109. 27 November 1989 (Colorblind James Experience) R051 110. 28 November 1989 (Loudon Wainwright III) R052 111. 04 December 1989 (Ian McCulloch) R053 112. 13 December 1989 (More Fiends) R058 113. 19 December 1989 (Orb) R060 114. 20 December 1989 (Robert Lloyd, Walking Seeds) R061 115. 03 January 1990 (Kit) R062 116. 04 January 1990 (Tunnel Frenzies) R063 117. 08 January 1990 (John Chibadura And The Tembo Brothers) R064 118. 10 January 1990 (ian McCulloch) R065 119. 11 January 1990 (Sofa Head) R066 120. 25 January 1990 (Tad) R043 121. 15 January 1990 (Benny Profane) R067 122. 16 January 1990 (Straitjacket Fits) R068 123. 18 January 1990 (Orb) R069 124. 22 January 1990 (Nirvana) R070 125. 23 January 1990 (Popguns) R071 126. 30 January 1990 (Kit) R072 127. 06 September 1989 (A Guy Called Gerald) R072 (also see 99 above) 128. 17 August 1989 (Pale Saints) R072'' (also see 93 above)'' 129. 01 February 1990 (Fall) R073 130. 19 July 1989 (Cranes) R073 '' (also see 80 above)'' 131. 06 February 1990 (Sofa Head) R074 132. 05 February 1990 (Birdland) R074 133. 08 February 1990 (New Fast Automatic Daffodils) R043 R075 134. 13 February 1990 (Benny Profane) R074 R075 135. 28 February 1990 (Tunnel Frenzies) R074 R076 136. 21 February 1990 (Pop Guns) R076 137. 19 February 1990 (Lush) R076 R077 138. 27 February 1990 (Birdland) R078 139. 01 March 1990 (MC 900 Ft Jesus & DJ Zero) R079 140. 12 March 1990 (Jellyfish Kiss) R077 141. 14 March 1990 (MC Buzz B) R080 142. 15 March 1990 (Barbel) R081 143. 02 April 1990 (Breeders) R083 144. 04 April 1990 (Half Man Half Biscuit) R084 145. 05 April 1990 (Orb) R085 146. 09 April 1990 (Charlatans) R086 147. 10 April 1990 (Ride) R087 148. 12 April 1990 (MC 900Ft Jesus) R088 149. 08 May 1990 (Orchids) R089 150. 09 May 1990 (What? Noise) R090 151. 10 May 1990 (Kevin Coyne) R091 152. 14 May 1990 (Senseless Things) R092 153. 15 May 1990 (Deviated Instinct) R093 154. 22 May 1990 (Half Man Half Biscuit) R094 155. 29 May 1990 (Dawson) R095 156. 31 May 1990 (Charlatans) R096 157. 04 June 1990 (Terminal Cheesecake) R097 158. 06 June 1990 (Cranes) R099 159. 05 June 1990 (Inspiral Carpets) R098 160. 07 June 1990 (Force Fed) R100 161. 11 June 1990 (Masasu) R101 162. 12 June 1990 (Nightblooms) R102 163. 13 June 1990 (Fatima Mansions) R103 164. 14 June 1990 (Field Mice) R104 165. 18 June 1990 (Dandelion Adventure) R105 166. 19 June 1990 (James) R106 167. 20 June 1990 (Sink) R107 168. 28 June 1990 (Orchids) R108 R109 169. 02 July 1990 (What? Noise) R108 170. 03 July 1990 (Krispy Three) R077 R108 171. 09 July 1990 (Family Cat) R109 172. 10 July 1990 (Fudge Tunnel) R109 173. 12 July 1990 (Dawson) R110 174. 16 July 1990 (Buffalo Tom) R111 175. 18 July 1990 (Sex Clark Five) R112 176. 23 July 1990 (Bastro) R113 177. 24 July 1990 (Dandelion Adventure) R114 178. 26 July 1990 (Nightblooms) R115 179. 30 July 1990 (Boo Radleys) R116 180. 31 July 1990 (Colon) R117 181. 01 August 1990 (Fflaps) R118 182. 02 August 1990 (Inspiral Carpets) R119 183. 05 September 1990 (Krispy 3) R124 184. 12 September 1990 (Buffalo Tom) R123 185. 24 September 1990 (Ifangi Bondi) R124 R125 186. 06 October 1990 (Levellers 5, Farm) R124 (see 192 below) 187. Rich Autumn 1989 R125 188. 21 September 1991 (Gore, Vivian Stanshall) R127 189. 13 June 1992 (Luna, Jules Verne) R126 190. 24 November 1990 (New Fast Automatic Daffodils, Where's The Beach?) R128 191. 01 December 1990 (Blade, Teenage Fanclub) R129 R130 192. 06 October 1990 (Farm, Levellers 5) R130 (see 186 above) 193. 22 December 1990 (Barkmarket, MC 900 Foot Jesus & DJ Zero, Simba Wanyika) R131 R132 194. 29 December 1990) Ride, Would Be's, Levellers 5) R133 195. 05 January 1991 (June Tabor & The Oyster Band, Bridewell Taxis) R134 R135 196. 19 January 1991 (Nirvana, 35 Summers) R138 R139 197. 20 January 1991 (Ugly Music Show, Orb) R140 198. 27 January 1991 (Plant Bach Ofnus, Filler) R141 199. 02 February 1991 (Force Fed, Mighty Force) R142 200. 09 February 1991 (Plant Bach Ofnus, Filler) R143 201. 16 February 1991 (Moonflowers, Ned's Atomic Dustbin) R145 202. 23 February 1991 (Depth Charge, Tad) R146 203. 09 March 1991 (Thing, Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons) R147 204. 16 March 1991 (First Offence, MASS) R148 205. 17 March 1991 (Jesus Lizard, Ugly Music Show) R149 206. 30 March 1991 (Boss Hog, Plant Back Ofnus) R150 207. 31 March 1991 (Curve, Force Fed) R151 R152 208. 06 April 1991 (Datblygu, Viv Stanshall) R153 209. 07 April 1991 (A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd, Boo Radleys) R154 210. 13 April 1991 (Bongwater, Top) R155 211. 14 April 1991 (Heavenly, Moonflowers) R156 212. 04 May 1991 (Greenhouse, Julian Cope) R157 213. 05 May 1991 (Catherine Wheel, Shamen) R158 R159 214. 11 May 1991 (Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations, Melvins) R160 215. 18 May 1991 (Jesus Lizard, Gunshot) R161 R162 216. 25 May 1991 (Pitchshifter, Boss Hog) R163 R164 217. 01 June 1991 (Prophecy Of Doom, Shamen) R165 218. 08 June 1991 (Cherry Blades, Heavenly) R167 R169 219. 15 June 1991 (Billy Bragg, First Offence) R168 220. 09 June 1991 (Moose, Boo Radleys) R169 221. 16 June 1991 (Ragga Twins, Bongwater) R170 222. 22 June 1991 (Th'Faith Healers, Helmet) R171 223. 23 June 1991 (Slowdive, Surgery) R172 224. 29 June 1991 (Siverfish, Eon) R173 R174 225. 30 June 1991 (Babes In Toyland, Catherine Wheel) R175 226. 06 July 1991 (Ivor Cutler, S.O.B.) R176 R177 227. 20 July 1991 (Stella Chiweshe, Prophecy Of Doom) R178 R179 228. 03 August 1991 (One By One, Pitchshifter) R180 229. 04 August 1991 (Pixies, 70 Gwen Party) R181 230. 10 August 1991 (25th Of May, Exit Condition) R182 231. 11 August 1991 (Cherryblades, World Of Twist) R183 232. 17 August 1991 (Cherry Forever, Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations) R184 233. 31 August 1991 (Farm, Ragga Twins) R185 234. 07 September 1991 (Breed, Tar) R186 R187 235. 28 September 1991 (Therapy?, Surgery) R188 236. 12 October 1991 (Stretchheads) R189 237. 19 October 1991 (Zero Zero, Pixies) R191 R192 238. 26 October 1991 (Boo Radleys, Cherry Forever) R193 239. 14 December 1991 (Big Chief, Sam Dees' Beauty & The Beat) R194 240. 21 December 1991 (Gallon Drunk, Ukrainians, Pixies, Thing) R195 241. 28 December 1991 (Billy Bragg, Boo Radleys, Unsane, Farm) R196 242. 29 December 1991 (Bleach, PJ Harvey, Nirvana, Dr Oloh & His Milo Jazz Band) R197 243. 25 January 1992 (Shonen Knife, Clouds) R198 244. 29 February 1992 (Red Ninja, Curve) R199 R200 245. 07 March 1992 (Verve, House Of Love) R201 246. 04 April 1992 (Freefall, Fluke) R202 247. 09 May 1992 (Disposable Heroes Of Hiphoprisy) R203 248. 06 June 1992 (Bardots, Swell) R204 249. 11 September 1992 (Th' Faith Healers, Drunk Tank) R205 250. 12 September 1992 (Kitchens Of Distinction, Babes In Toyland) Shows shared by date order 1988 ' *22 August 1988 '1989 * 04 January 1989 / 10 January 1989 / 30 January 1989 / 31 January 1989 / 06 February 1989 / 07 February 1989 / 13 February 1989 / 15 February 1989 / 20 February 1989 / 21 February 1989 / 22 February 1989 / 27 February 1989 / 28 February 1989 / 06 March 1989 / 07 March 1989 / 08 March 1989 / 13 March 1989 / 14 March 1989 / 15 March 1989 / 20 March 1989 / 22 March 1989 / 03 April 1989 / 04 April 1989 / 05 April 1989 / 06 April 1989 / 10 April 1989 / 12 April 1989 / 13 April 1989 / 17 April 1989 / 18 April 1989 / 19 April 1989 / 20 April 1989 / 25 April 1989 / 26 April 1989 / 27 April 1989 / 02 May 1989 / 03 May 1989 / 04 May 1989 / 08 May 1989 / 11 May 1989 / 16 May 1989 / 17 May 1989 / 18 May 1989 / 22 May 1989 / 23 May 1989 / 24 May 1989 / 25 May 1989 / 30 May 1989 / 31 May 1989 / 01 June 1989 / 05 June 1989 / 06 June 1989 / 07 June 1989 / 12 June 1989 / 13 June 1989 / 14 June 1989 / 15 June 1989 / 19 June 1989 / 20 June 1989 / 21 June 1989 / 22 June 1989 / 27 June 1989 / 28 June 1989 / 29 June 1989 / 03 July 1989 / 04 July 1989 / 05 July 1989 / 06 July 1989 / 10 July 1989 / 12 July 1989 / 13 July 1989 / 19 July 1989 / 20 July 1989 / 24 July 1989 / 26 July 1989 / 01 August 1989 / 02 August 1989 / 03 August 1989 / 07 August 1989 / 08 August 1989 / 09 August 1989 / 10 August 1989 / 14 August 1989 / 16 August 1989 / 17 August 1989 / 21 August 1989 / 24 August 1989 / 31 August 1989 / 04 September 1989 / 05 September 1989 / 06 September 1989 / 07 September 1989 / 11 September 1989 / 12 September 1989 / 13 September 1989 / 14 September 1989 / 16 October 1989 / 17 October 1989 / 19 October 1989 / 14 November 1989 / 15 November 1989 / 20 November 1989 / 21 November 1989 / 27 November 1989 / 28 November 1989 / 04 December 1989 / 06 December 1989 / 07 December 1989 / 11 December 1989 / 12 December 1989 / 13 December 1989 / 18 December 1989 / 19 December 1989 / 20 December 1989 1990 * 03 January 1990 / 04 January 1990 / 08 January 1990 / 10 January 1990 / 11 January 1990 / 15 January 1990 / 16 January 1990 / 18 January 1990 / 22 January 1990 / 23 January 1990 / 25 January 1990 / 30 January 1990 / 01 February 1990 / 05 February 1990 / 06 February 1990 / 08 February 1990 / 13 February 1990 / 19 February 1990 / 21 February 1990 / 27 February 1990 / 28 February 1990 / 01 March 1990 / 12 March 1990 / 14 March 1990 / 15 March 1990 / 02 April 1990 / 04 April 1990 / 05 April 1990 / 09 April 1990 / 10 April 1990 / 12 April 1990 / 08 May 1990 / 09 May 1990 / 10 May 1990 / 14 May 1990 / 15 May 1990 / 22 May 1990 / 29 May 1990 / 31 May 1990 / 04 June 1990 / 05 June 1990 / 06 June 1990 / 07 June 1990 / 11 June 1990 / 12 June 1990 / 13 June 1990 / 14 June 1990 / 18 June 1990 / 19 June 1990 / 20 June 1990 / 28 June 1990 / 02 July 1990 / 03 July 1990 / 09 July 1990 / 10 July 1990 / 12 July 1990 / 16 July 1990 / 18 July 1990 / 23 July 1990 / 24 July 1990 / 26 July 1990 / 30 July 1990 / 31 July 1990 / 01 August 1990 / 02 August 1990 / 05 September 1990 / 12 September 1990 / 24 September 1990 / 06 October 1990 / 24 November 1990 / 01 December 1990 / 22 December 1990 / 29 December 1990 1991 * 05 January 1991 / 19 January 1991 / 20 January 1991 / 27 January 1991 / 02 February 1991 / 09 February 1991 / 16 February 1991 / 23 February 1991 / 09 March 1991 / 16 March 1991 / 17 March 1991 / 30 March 1991 / 31 March 1991 / 06 April 1991 / 07 April 1991 / 13 April 1991 / 14 April 1991 / 04 May 1991 / 05 May 1991 / 11 May 1991 / 18 May 1991 / 25 May 1991 / 01 June 1991 / 08 June 1991 / 09 June 1991 / 15 June 1991 / 16 June 1991 / 22 June 1991 / 23 June 1991 / 29 June 1991 / 30 June 1991 / 06 July 1991 / 20 July 1991 / 03 August 1991 / 04 August 1991 / 10 August 1991 / 11 August 1991 / 17 August 1991 / 31 August 1991 / 07 September 1991 / 21 September 1991 / 28 September 1991 / 12 October 1991 / 19 October 1991 / 26 October 1991 / 14 December 1991 / 21 December 1991 / 28 December 1991 / 29 December 1991 1992 * 25 January 1992 / 29 February 1992 / 07 March 1992 / 04 April 1992 / 09 May 1992 / 06 June 1992 / 13 June 1992 / 11 September 1992 / 12 September 1992 Category:Rich 200 Category:1989 Category:1988 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992